


And they call me the crazy one.

by carrotsandbowties



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are brothers. When Louis came out as gay to the family, Harry couldn't help himself. They had sex. Louis and Harry have a discussion about it. One day, Harry feels like he needs to tease Louis while he's on the phone with his mate Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they call me the crazy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the smut. It was really bad. In all honesty I believe the more I write smut the more good I will get at it so I'm going to keep trying :D other than that enjoy lovely people.

Louis' is 14 years old, and harry is the same. There twins, and they have been clinged to each other ever since. Harry didn't want to admit it but he was slowly growing feelings for Louis', as soon as Louis' came out to his family, Harry had lost control and kissed him, not in front of the family of course though. But the kiss soon got heated and it turned into much more. It had happened when they were 13 and Harry had been thinking about it ever since, today though especially it was itching him the most. He knew Louis' was the only one he could trust to talk to about it, and who understood.

"Lou?" Harry asked trying to get Louis' attention.

Louis looked up as he hears his twin, Harry, saying his name. "Hm?", he asked, looking back down and doodling on a piece of paper.

"Do you, do you remember, that one night?" Harry asked very quickly. "By the way, I love what your drawing." Harry said, quickly to cover up his first sentence.

Louis raised an eyebrow and then glanced back at his sketch, biting down on his lip a little. ''S'just a rough draft,'' he shrugged innocently and then rubbed away at his eyes.

''Anyway, what were you saying?'' he asked again, and licked away at his lips.

''What night?'' he asked suddenly and then he realized what Harry was talking about.

''Wait, you remember that?'' he mumbled, a lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah, I guess I just, and...i don't know." Harry could tell Louis wasn't comfortable with talking about it.

"Did you enjoy it at all?" Harry asked, and he made sure to shut up right after that because he was being really straight forward.

Louis rubbed away at his eye absentmindedly and chuckled slightly. ''I did, kind of, but like,'' he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing a little.

''Did you?'' he whispered and then quickly looked around, slightly paranoid, and for all the right reasons.

Harry felt a bit relieved Louis had liked it, he himself had enjoyed it very much so.

"I did as well, I don't understand though, what was going through your head?" Harry asked curiously, if anything he wanted to know Louis' feelings so he could figure out his own and pour it all out much like a waterfall.

Louis blinked and then chuckled slightly.

''What was going through my head when?'' he asked and tilted his head just a little.

''If you meant during that night, then I really enjoyed it, simple as that really,'' he shrugged and watched Harry's facial expression for his reaction. He was a little nervous about admitting all of that.

Harry's eyes lit up brightly more of a lighter grass green then his usual dark emerald green. Harry, talking about the situation wasn't helping him much down in his privates, and he mentally cursed at himself for getting turned on.

"You did, that's great and well, yeah." Harry mumbled a bit and scratched the back of his neck about. He waited to see Louis reaction or response.

Louis' eyes returned to his sketch, grabbing hold of his pencil once again and adding more detail. ''That's the thing though, you're not supposed to, or something,'' he added and breathed out a sigh.

''I asked Andy if he would ever reconsider even kissing his sister and he told me that he would rather eat vomit,'' he scrunched his nose.

''Do you know how disgusting hurl is?'' he shook his head slightly with a laugh, signing his name at the bottom of his drawing.

"I guess," Harry replied hesitantly. "But, I felt something. Special. I don't know if you felt it to."

Louis closed his notebook and then turned back to Harry.

''Oh, really?'' he asked, curious. He had felt tingles and what not, but did that even count as special? Who knows.

''Did you feel tingles? I did,'' he mentioned almost casually.

"Oh yeah loads." Harry giggled a bit at his ironic use of wordplay.

''Then we're on the same page, I think,'' Louis nodded slowly and tried not to laugh.

**********************

The next day, Louis and Harry were alone on account to their mom and dad and sisters went to disney land all by themselves leaving them together alone. Harry saw Louis' talking on the phone with a mate, and smiled deviously a plan forming in his head. He walked over to Louis', Louis' being unexpectant and sitting right on his lap, his bum poking into the privates of Louis threw layers of tight, tight pants.

Louis continued to talk to Zayn and raised an eyebrow when Harry sat on his lap, continuing to talk almost casually. He hadn't yet realized what Harry had planned and seemed to be doing.

Harry smirked a bit as he began to roll his hips around and around being satisfied that his plan was working out the way he had expected.

Louis started talking about a concert that he was thinking of going to soon and glanced at Harry once he realized what he was doing. He put the phone to his chest. ''Harry,'' he whined. ''M on the phone.''

"To bad." Harry continues to rub his bum in circles around Louis' now sort of hard erection, this time he rubbed it upwards on accident.

Louis frowned and breathed out a sigh.

''Not nice,'' he pouted and placed the phone back to his ear.

''Hi mate, I'm going to have to, um, call you back later, alright?'' he asked.

Harry smiled. "Mmm...Lou i’m so horny." Harry wasn't lying at all though. and he missed the sudden feeling of the sudden arousal he would always have.

Louis hung up after a moment and rolled his eyes at his brother.

''Jesus, and people think I'm the crazy one,'' he set the phone down onto the table and pulled Harry closer to him, immediately kissing him.

The kiss was passionate yet, rough, with Harry's position still on Louis' lap he continues to roll his hips into Louis dick. Moaning into the kiss he licks Louis' bottom lip asking for entrance.

Louis moaned against Harry's lips and gripped his hips roughly, opening his mouth after teasing for numerous minutes, feeling an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

Harry was growing hard in his boxers as his tongue explored parts of Louis' mouth that he never thought he'd ever explore again. Practically begging for release, he moans in Louis mouth before letting out a quiet and hushed, "Touch me please." He couldn't wait until this happened again, and now that his dreams, because he had dreams about it sometimes leaving him to sticky boxers in the morning, were finally coming true.

Louis kept his mouth open obediently and at the order, dropped a hand down, quickly running his hand over the bulge outline on Harry's boxers, rubbing against it. He eventually snuck his hand in under there and picked up Harry's length into his hand, immediately starting to palm him and soon pulled away, kissing the back of his neck, leaving love bites trailing down at the side of his neck, all the while, feeling returning tingles in his stomach. He moaned quietly and leaned his head back.

Harry let out appreciative moans and groans with quiet little, "Fuck Lou's" and "Fuck, so good." He closed his eyes in pleasure and threw his head back on Louis' shoulder, moving Louis' hand away for a second and pulling down his pants and boxers all the way, his erection slapping out onto his chest, moaning at the contact of cool air hitting his fully hot and hard erection. Harry took Louis' hand and guided it back to his dick. He let Louis continue stroking it, with another uncontrollable moan.

“Want you inside me, please.” Harry screams aloud, moaning with pleasure at the feeling of Louis hand around his hard boxers. He missed the feeling of Louis nice big cock inside of him.

Louis growls deep in his throat and sets Harry up for a moment, he pulls his pants down until he’s not wearing anything and his erect dick comes flying out.

Harry stares at the sight in front of him and moans explicitly.

Louis pulls Harry by the waist back down onto the couch pushing two fingers towards Harry’s mouth and saying “Suck.” Harry obediently does what Louis says and sucks on Louis’ fingers in a dirty manner. Louis decides that his fingers are slick enough to fit inside of Harrys small hole.

As Harry bends on all fours, bum up in the air for only Louis’ eyes to see, Louis growls another deep growl in his throat before, without a warning, sticking a finger into Harry’s tight hole, Harry moans at the feeling. As Harry gets used to the feeling, Louis begins to push his finger in and out, causing Harry to feel more sexual pleasure.

When Harry seems like he wants another finger, Louis pushes in a second finger and Harry moans out loudly, scared that even the next door neighbors might hear them.

“Oh Lou, you’re so good!” Harry screams.

“You ready for my dick baby, you’re such a slut.” Louis dirty talks Harry making Harry moan lowly.

“Yea, need your nice cock.” Harry replies with quick pace breaths and loud and low moans coming out of his mouth.

Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry, and lines his dick up at the entrance of Harry’s hole, slowly pushing it in. Harry moans in pain a bit at the newly found feeling but gets used to it and when Louis’ begins to rock in and out, back and forth, Harry begins to feel his orgasm coming closer to an edge.

“Oh Louis, I’m so close.” Harry gives Louis’ a warning. Soon Harry comes screaming Louis name, little white ribbons of come spurting out and laying perfectly on his stomach. Louis’ decides this is a good look for Harry.

Louis can’t get enough of Harry so soon he becomes close to his orgasm. He soon comes inside of Harry moaning and pulls out.

“That was good.” Louis says.

“Yeah it was.” Harry replies.

“Ready for round two then?”

“More than i’ll ever be.”


End file.
